


Wherever you are

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday Presents, Diners, F/F, Fluff, HonoMaki FTW, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: It's Honoka's birthday and Maki has found the perfect gift fof her beloved senpai! [HonoMaki inspired by the song Wherever you are by One Ok Rock]





	Wherever you are

"Honoka..."

_I'm telling you..._

"Maki-chan..."

_I softly whisper..._

_Tonight..._

The two girls were at the rooftop of Otonokizaka high, at the same rooftop where they used to practice alongside their friends, the same rooftop where they confessed their love for each others a year prior.

The school ground was empty, except for the two girls who were cuddling on a bench while starring at the stars. It was all the red-head's plan. She has begged the chairwoman to allow them to stay overnight at the school, not that she will admit that out loud though. That day was Honoka's birthday and she wanted something special.

Maki has organized everything, from A to Z. She wanted to give her girlfriend the perfect birthday she ever had.

Honoka was a third year while the taller girl was a class bellow her. That however didn't stop them from loving each others. The ginger was always happy to help her little underclassman to open up to others and to have fun while Maki's job was to help her former leader with studies and has contributed to let Honoka become more mature.

Already one year since they were going out and they still loved each others so much. Maki was still tsundere from times to times but she was now able to openly show her affection for her girlfriend. Honoka on the other hand has matured. She was not as wise as a saint but she got nice grades in her tests and has made lot of progress playing piano.

"Honoka... You are my angel..." The red-head softly whispered, a deep red appearing on her cheeks but she just ignored it. She has promised herself that she will push aside her proud self and proove her lover how sincere her love is. "I love you..." She rested her head on Honoka's shoulder.

The ginger just smiled as she patted her underclassman's hair and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Maki-chan... for having always been there for me. You even went as far as to organize us a nice evening."

Maki just nodded and they remained silent until a growl of stomach broke the silence. Maki's face was matching the color of her hair as embarassment got the better of her.

The ginger just chuckled. "Haha! I am also hungry so how about we have something to eat?"

The red-head nodded, already forgetting everything else as she saw that bright honest smile on Honoka's face; that warm and comforting smile that could melt anyone's heart, that smile who made her admit her feeling for the former leader, that smile that was always there when she needed it the most. "Let's eat!" Maki was the first to stand up and was soon followed by her girlfriend. They just walked few steps before arriving in front of a small plain table and two chairs.

Honoka chuckled as she placed a kiss on the red-head's cheek, earning another blush from the taller girl. "You really thought of everything."

"O-of course!" Maki stuttered as she helped the older girl have a seat and sat on the other chair across from Honoka's. "I-it's your birthday after all so I have to give you the best present as your g-g-girlfriend..." She looked down after saying that, earning chuckles from the ginger.

A candle was lit in the middle of the table and all kind of foods that the red-head has prepared herself. There was bread, pancakes, cakes, salads and tomato soup. Maki didn't want to admit it but she has crossed her limits to prepare such feast with only occasional help from her mother.

The two girls were both clad in elegant dresses that people usually wear for dinner at multiple-stars restaurants. Honoka's was a blue one with short sleeve, ankle-length skirt and her usual yellow scrunchy was attaching her hair in sidetails. Maki's dress on the other hand was sleeveless and was neon green, being the same length as her girlfriend's. He hair was let loose like usual.

They spoonfeed each others occasionally while smiling at each others. Words were useless. They have developped a sixth sence that allowed them to understand each others without needing words. Maki's mother has insisted that it was because they were soulmates.

"H-Honoka..." The red-head finally spoke again after a good minute of silence. "I-I want you to know that I l-love you and will always love you...wherever you are, whatever you say and whatever happen...I will always be by your side..."He face was burning but she just ignored it.

"Because we are soulmates!" Honoka finished her girlfriend's sentence before smiling and moved her left hand forward. Maki did the same and intertwined their fingers. "No one will ever separate us... I promise you forever right now."

Maki smiled before standing up and walked at a clearer spot, soon followed by her lover. She pressed the button of a remote device and a slow romantic music started to play. She them offered a hand and the ginger gladly accepted it.

The couple started to dance slowly, Honoka's arms wrapped around the taller girl's neck and Maki's wrapped around the ginger's waist.

_'I don't need a reason... I just want you, baby... Day after day...'_

The red-haired girl rested her head on Honoka's right shoulder as they continued to slowly dance. "Say, Honoka..." She asked in a low voice. "I wanted to thank you for choosing me... After all, you are cute and lot of people love you. On the other hand, I have no idea why you choosed me over everyone else."

"Does love has to make sense?"

That only question was enough to bring a smile into Maki's face. "No. I does never make sense." She chuckled, remember how she fell in love with the ginger girl. She couldn't. All she knew was that she loved Honoka but no matter how much time she spent thinking about it, she couldn't identify what was the real reason she loved the girl. It was not her body traits since she know Honoka will change in the upcoming years. It was not her character since she also know that people change neurons every seven years, meaning that their mentality change. She has decided to love Honoka unconditionally.

"I will always stay by your side..." The shorter girl whispered into Maki's ear. "Until we die...and even more." There was brief pause until she spoke again. "If I was to ever reborn again, I want to meet Maki-chan again and fall in love with Maki-chan." They slightly separated, pausing from the dance and gazed at each other's eyes, a pair of emerald orbs meeting with amethyst ones. "Because we are soulmates."

_'Wherever you are, I will always make you smile... Wherever you are, I will never make you cry... I'm always by your side... We will never say goodbye...'_

"Say, Maki-chan..."

"What is it, Honoka?"

"Do you still remember our first meeting?"

Maki smiled. "Of course! How could I forget about that? It was the most fateful encounter I ever did in my life."

The response cane into another smile. "Do you know why I've bugged you so much since that day?"

"Because you needed the song?"

Honoka shook her head as she leaned closer and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's for a couple of second. She then rested her head on Maki's shoulder. "That was because of love at first sign. I knew right away that we were fated to be together."

"Honoka..." Maki's face turned back red but still hugged the shorter girl closer.

"I think that we already met in another life and fell in love with each others. I do believe!"

Maki just chuckled as a response. "You're a weird one."

"But you still love me."

"Right~"

They slowly resumed their dance and leaned even closer, feeling more of each other's warmth. "My heart belongs to you..." Honoka whispered and Maki slowly nodded despite the embarrassmentshe was feeling. "Please accept my love at the fullest."

"I will! For the rest of my life and even more." Maki said with a huge smile. "You will always be the only one for me."

"Thank you, Maki-chan!" Honoka leaned closer so their forehead was meeting. "This is the best present I could ever get."

"Anything for my dear Honoka!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Honoka-chan! We (especially Maki) love you!


End file.
